


Everyone Hates Spiders

by badgerterritory



Category: X-23 (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's the one that gets rid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Hates Spiders

"Kate. Kate." Laura’s voice was carefully controlled in the way that it only was when she was extremely anxious. Immediately, Kate sat upright and asked what was up. Laura blushed a little as she said, "There is a spider in the bathroom."

Kate groaned and her head fell down on the pillow. “I’ve seen you fight dragons, Laurie. Are you seriously scared of a spider?”

"Yes."

"Okay, okay." Kate got up, put her feet in her slippers, and followed Laura to the bathroom. Laura pointed with a single finger at what had to be the smallest spider in existence. Kate sighed heavily, then went and grabbed a piece of paper that she walked the spider onto. She took it out to the window and threw it outside, then shut the window and locked it. Laura kissed her gratefully then ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

When Kate woke up the next day, Laura was cooking breakfast, steadily watching the timer and the pancakes equally. Kate knew that trying to talk to Laura while she was cooking was futile, so she sat and waited.

Laura finished the pancakes and sat down with her to eat. “Thanks for dealing with the spider,” Laura explained without a hint of the previous night’s embarrassment.

Kate laughed. “Yeah, well. I have an ex-assassin, ex-X-Man and future Avenger for a girlfriend, there’s gotta be times when I get to be the tough one.” She got up to give Laura a kiss that was sticky with syrup and then they both finished their breakfast and fell back into bed.


End file.
